


Yoga Pants

by clato27



Series: Connor Wears Pants [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: ANOTHER PANTS AU, Ass Kink, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Jonnor trash, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, allusions to sex, basically an ode to Connor's ass, basically smutty fluff, boys wearing girls clothes, boys wearing yoga pants, i love to tag but hate to read tags, i think its dirty talk anyway, is that a thing????, jonnor ft. Callie's pants, more like mentions of ass kink, now its a thing, probs has mistakes, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wears yoga pants on a dare. Jude loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I kind of alluded to this in my fic Baseball Pants. You don't have to read that to get this (but I'd totally appreciate it if you did read it). Anyway, I said Connor tried on yoga pants on a dare and here we are. This wasn't planned and I think is hella awkward. I don't know. Hope you guys like it!!

If Jude had to name one of Connor’s body parts to be his favorite: he would say it’s his eyes. 

Truthfully, it’s his butt.

It’s literally perfect. Jude couldn't find a better ass even if he searched the whole world. If there was a best butt award, Connor would win it hands down. Don’t get him wrong though. Jude would love Connor no matter what he looked like, his ass is just a bonus.

Connor’s laying on Jude’s bed, stomach down and only covered by a thin sheet. His arm is wrapped loosely around Jude’s waist, his head buried in Jude’s side. Jude’s most; just staring at Connor, even though there is a movie playing on his laptop. They have the whole house to themselves, with Stef and Lena gone for the day, helping Mariana move into her dorm at UCLA. 

“Stop staring at me,” Connor murmurs against Jude’s skin. Jude jumps slightly, not aware that his boyfriend was even awake. 

Jude runs a hand through Connor’s hair. The blond rolls his head to the side slightly so Jude can see a single brown eye staring up at him. “Why should I?” he asks. 

“Is creepy,” Connor said quietly. 

Jude hums and lays his head against the headboard. “You don’t hear me complaining when I catch you staring at me,” he replies. 

Connor rolls away so he’s not touching Jude any longer but still in his reach. “maybe that;s because I stare at your face, not at your ass.”

Jude doesn’t blush. Nope. He hasn’t blushed since he and Connor first started dating and he still wasn’t used to PDA. That was over three years ago. Instead he shrugs. “It’s a nice ass.”

Connor’s lips turn up slightly in a smile. “Just nice?”

“No, not just nice. I hate to use this word, but it’s really the only one that fits so,” Jude says and sighs. He is about to become a stereotype. “Your ass is fabulous.” He gives it the whole effect too: making his voice higher, dragging out the word, and even adding a little hand gesture. 

Connor gasped mockingly and repeats him, “fabulous?” 

“Fabulous,” Jude confirms. 

“How fabulous?” Connor asks, sitting up and facing Jude. 

“Where do I even begin?” Jude says dramatically. “It looks good in anything, babe. I’m sure you can work mom jeans.”

Connor pulls a face. “I don’t know. It’s pretty hard to pull off mom jeans.”

“You could do it, though. Your butt can put Kim Kardashian’s to shame.”

“No,” Connor says breathlessly. 

Jude pulls at Connor’s wrist, dragging him closer. “Yeah. You could pull off any pair of pants, babe. Sweats, leather, yoga-” he gets cut off by Connor’s obnoxious laughter. And there goes the mood, straight from sexy to humorous in a second flat. 

“Leather and yoga pants? Jude, baby, what kind of daydreams are you having?” Connor asks between snorts of laughter.

Jude raises his eyebrows. “Like you haven’t seen how fine girl’s butts look in yoga pants. Literally, talk about showing off the assets.”

Connor stops laughing. “Jude, you know your gay right?”

“Of course I know I’m gay, but I don’t discriminate against butts, Connor.”

Connor looks at him like he grew a second head. “Do you have an ass kink or something?”

Jude tilts his head to the side. “Maybe I do. Who cares, just try on the fucking pants, Connor.”

“Naw,” Connor says simply. 

“Yas,” Jude shots back. 

“Naw.”

“Yas.”

“Naww.”

“Yaas.”

“Nawww!”

“Yaaaaaaaas!”

Connor laughs and buries his head in Jude’s bare shoulder. “I’m not trying on the pants, Jude,” he tries, but Jude has other plans.

“I triple dog dare you.”

Connor stiffened. He had never not done a triple dog dare. Jude knew this (of course they literally know every little thing about each other) and has used it whenever he needs something from his boyfriend. 

Connor’s eyes narrowed and he pulled his head out of his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Low blow, Jude. Really low blow.”

Jude shrugged and gave Connor a shit eating grin. “I try.”

Connor sighs, his eyes falling shut. “Where. Are. The. Damn. Pants.”

Jude jumps off the bed in a second flat, barely managing to pull on boxers before he scrambles to Callie’s room. He knows there is an old pair in her dresser. He finds them at the top of her pants drawer and basically skips back to his room. He throws the pants at Connor and stands in the doorway, biting his lip and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I already regret this,” Connor says and stands up, putting on the pants. He has a bit of trouble pulling them up and they are a little stretched when he finally gets them on. Their Lululemon Capris that stretch over Connor’s muscular legs. Connor sways his hips and bends his knees a little bit. “Comfy,” he says simply, nodding. 

Jude leans against the doorway and Connor turns to him, smiling. Jude turns his index finger in a circle, telling Connor to spin around. He does so, swinging his hips as Jude admires his boyfriend’s butt. Jude hums. “Yep. Definitely have a butt kink.”

Connor looks over his shoulder, grinning at Jude. “Just come here, you dufus.”

Jude has Connor back on the bed before he can even turn around and he doesn’t end up wearing the pants for very long.


End file.
